


Suicide watch

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prison, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: After Kate dies and Neal is put back in prison, he is given counselling in prison to cope with his trauma. One day Peter is informed that Neal tried to commit suicide.





	Suicide watch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Suicide attempt’ square on my H/C Bingo card   
> Facts: Roughly one in three people who die from suicide are under the influence of drugs, typically opiates such as oxycodone or heroin, or alcohol. Poisoning is the third-leading method used in suicide deaths, and drugs make up 75 percent of suicide deaths due to poisoning.
> 
> EVZIO is a prescription medication believed to reverse opioid effects in overdose situations until emergency personnel arrives.

 

‘Peter Burke speaking.’

‘This is warden Hernandez speaking.’

Peter has a sinking feeling. Something must be wrong when the warden calls him personally.

‘What is wrong with Neal?’

‘I am calling to inform you that inmate Neal Caffrey tried to commit suicide. He is being transferred to a local trauma center since we can´t provide the right medical care.’

Peter´s gut clenches.

‘Give me the address, I am coming over. I want to talk to him.’

The warden tells him the address and Peter is out of his office. He calls out to Diana to come with him.

 

* * *

 

‘Agents Burke and Berrigan for Neal Caffrey.’

Peter and Diana hold out their ID´s. The clerk studies them and nods.

‘Yes, we are informed that you were on your way. Mister Caffrey is being seen by a doctor. You can wait in the waiting room.’

‘You don’t understand, Mister Caffrey is in danger and we are his protection detail.’

The clerk looks confused, ‘I was informed that the patient tried to commit suicide. But you should probably discuss this with the doctor himself, he is in trauma room 3.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter asks Diana to wait for him before he enters the ER and looks for trauma room 3. When he enters he can hear the staff working on Neal.

‘They used EVZIO in prison when the victim was found.’

‘Vitals please.’

Peter can hear personnel rattling off numbers and the doctor giving instructions.

‘OK, push another dose of Naxolone.’

He steps further into the room, so he can see the person they are working on.

It is Neal.

He is white as a sheet. Neal is naked and a nurse just covers him with a sheet. It is clear these people are professionals and doing everything they can to save Neal. There is a breathing tube down Neal´s throat, attached to a machine that breaths for him.

‘Can someone give me his history?’

‘His name is Neal Caffrey. He has no prior history of depression or suicide.’

The doctor looks up in surprise at Peter.

‘And you are?’

‘I am special agent Peter Burke and Neal is my partner at the FBI.’

‘I understood that mister Caffrey tried to commit suicide in prison.’

‘That is a long story, he was imprisoned right after he witnessed his girlfriend being blown up, but Neal would never try to kill himself, so I am here to protect him as we suspect that someone tried to kill him. I am also his medical proxy.’

The doctor nods and they continue their work. Peter just stands to the side trying not to stand in the way. He studies Neal, he would never have suspected that Neal would do something like this. He doesn´t know Neal as the type of person who would commit suicide. On the other hand, he hasn´t been allowed to see Neal after he was incarcerated so it is not that he knew what mental status Neal was in. But still…

 

* * *

 

‘Why wasn´t I informed that Neal was depressed and even on suicide watch? And please explain to me how an inmate on suicide watch can get his hands on fentanyl?

The warden looks offended.

‘Look agent Burke, we have limited resources. Inmate Caffrey…’

‘His name is Neal.’

‘Neal was put on suicide watch after one of his visits to the prison psychiatrists.’

‘I want to talk to that doctor.’

‘Like I said, doctor Polizzi suggested that he would be placed on suicide watch. Neal was immediately transferred to a special cell.’

‘Why was he naked? The hospital staff told me arrived at the hospital naked.’

‘We strip the inmates of their clothing because they can make them into a noose, so they get a paper gown.’

Peter doesn´t look impressed, so the warden continues, ‘look our suicide prevention is mostly designed against hanging, since that is the most common suicide method in prison. We have twenty four hour camera surveillance and fellow inmates are responsible for the check-ins. It was at one of those check-ins that Neal was found. He was unconscious and had vomited. The inmate immediately called for help and the guards immediately went in to provide help while they waited for paramedics to arrive. It is all on tape, so you can see for yourself that the staff did their job.’

‘I want a copy.’

‘No problem.’

‘Do we know how Neal got the fentanyl?’

‘No, we are still investigating. The guards and inmates we interviewed tell us he wasn´t into drugs and never associated with drug pushers. Do we have lab results that show us how he ingested the fentanyl?’

‘Evidence shows that he used a nose spray, but there was no recipient found in his cell, and the ER doc thinks it is more likely he was injected, due to the high concentration that was found. So you are looking for two recipients.’

When the warden doesn´t say anything, Peter continues, ‘OK, let’s wrap this up. I would like to talk to the prison psychiatrist.’

‘He is not on duty right now.’

‘Do you have his telephone number?’

‘Of course.’

A secretary hands over a piece of paper and Peter says goodbye. He drives back to the city to let Diana check out while he visits this psychiatrist.

 

* * *

 

Peter rings the bell at a normal looking apartment. According to the intel, this is where doctor Polizzi lives. A woman opens the door.

‘Misses Polizzi? Special agent Peter Burke, FBI.’

Peter shows her his ID.

‘No, I am the housekeeper. Doctor Polizzi is not here.’

‘Do you know where he is?’

‘No I am sorry, I haven´t seen him all day.’

‘Can you please ask him to contact me?’

Peter hands her his business card.

‘I will.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter leaves the apartment and drives back to the office, but rethinks his action and instead drives back to the hospital.

When he arrives, he is told that Neal has been transferred to the psychiatric ward. Peter doesn´t like it, but he can understand that this is the logic step after someone tried to commit suicide. They tell him that Neal is on suicide watch and can´t have visitors until the waiting period of three days is over.

Peter gets a brochure to show that they aren´t making this up, but that it is the standard practice and there is nothing he can do to change their mind. So he leaves the ward. While he walks back to his car, his telephone rings.

‘Burke.’

‘Special agent Peter Burke?’

‘Speaking.’

‘I am doctor Polizzi, I was informed you wanted to talk to me?’

‘Yes, I would like to have a word with you about a patient. Is het possible for you to come to my office at the FBI?’

‘Yes of course, am I in trouble?’

‘No not at all, I just want to ask a couple of questions.’

‘OK, let me check my calendar. What about tomorrow morning at eight a.m.?’

‘Sure, see you then, just ask for me at the desk.’

‘I will.’

Peter puts his phone down and looks at his computer. He wants to talk to Neal to see what happened, but since Neal is not allowed visitors that is not an option. He shakes his head and opens one of his cases and decides this also needs his full attention.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Peter hurries to the office to make sure he is in before doctor Polizzi comes to see him. And as expected, the doctor is announced on the dot at eight o’clock.

Peter goes to the elevators to wait for the doctor who is escorted by a probie.

‘Special agent Burke.’

Peter extends his hand and they shake hands. Doctor Polizzi is not what Peter had expected, he is dressed in a nice suit and his hair is fashionably cut. He can imagine, Neal would approve of his dress style.

‘Doctor Frederik Polizzi.’

‘Please follow me.’

Peter leads the doctors into one of the interrogation rooms and the man looks around not impressed.

‘Should I have my lawyer present?’

‘No, let me assure you, I just want to talk to you. I have some questions, since Neal Caffrey overdosed in prison.’

‘And since when is overdosing a federal crime that warrants the FBI´s attention?’

‘It happened in a federal prison, hence making it FBI jurisdiction.’

The doctor nods, ‘of course. And this has nothing to do that Neal was your CI?’

‘Neal being my CI, has nothing to do with the case, if that is what you’re implying. So I was told Neal was placed under your treatment once he entered prison.’

‘As you know, Mister Caffrey had just witnessed the brutal murder of his girlfriend, it was understandable that he had difficulty adjusting to prison life so abruptly.’

Peter nods, ‘but Neal never struck me as the type to commit suicide.’

‘You would be surprised what people will do when they are pushed beyond their limits.’

‘Is it your professional opinion that Neal was pushed beyond his limits?’

‘I am sorry agent Burke, but I cannot discuss my patient with you, you know this. If you want more information, you will have to get a warrant.’

‘I will get one if I have to.’

‘Then this conversation is over until you show me one.’

The doctor gives Peter a pleasant smile like he doesn´t have a care in the world.

‘I hope you understand I need to protect my patient.’

‘Of course you do, as do I need to protect my CI.’

Peter gets up and shakes the doctor´s hand, ‘let me show you out.’

 

* * *

 

Peter asks a friendly judge for the warrant and three days later, it comes through. He calls doctor Polizzi, but is informed that the doctor is working at the prison, so Peter drives up.

After going through the procedure of entering the prison, he is told to wait in the doctor´s office, while he finishes the group therapy.

Peter studies the office, but there is little to no personal stuff, which isn´t surprising in a prison environment.

A guard asks if Peter wants some coffee which he accepts, not knowing how long the doctor will need. But he doesn´t have to wait too long before doctor Polizzi appears.

‘You asked for a warrant, so here it is.’

Peter hands him the paper and Polizzi reads it carefully.

‘This seems to be in order. What do you want to know?’

‘We finished our last conversation with me asking if you believe Neal was pushed beyond his limits.’

The doctor nods in remembrance.

‘Neal went through a lot, he was betrayed by law enforcement and has a deep resentment, combined with his psychopathic disposition…’

‘You diagnosed Neal as a psychopath?’

‘Does that surprise you?’

‘As a matter of fact, it does. It was never mentioned in his records.’

‘I guess you had enough psychology as an agent to know that psychopaths have a genetic predisposition. Psychopaths in general have a hard time forming real emotional attachments with others. Instead, they form artificial, shallow relationships designed to be manipulated in a way that most benefits the psychopath. People are seen as pawns to be used to forward their goals. They are often seen by others as being charming and trustworthy. While they tend to be well-educated, they may also have learned a great deal on their own. When a psychopath engages in criminal behavior, they tend to do so in a way that minimizes risk to themselves. They will carefully plan criminal activity to ensure they don’t get caught, having contingency plans in place for every possibility.’

The doctor looks directly at Peter, ‘sounds familiar?’

It does sound familiar but Peter isn´t going to admit it.

‘But I understood that psychopaths can’t be treated. I even read a paper describing psychopath inmates who were a part of a group therapy actually had a higher violent recidivism rate than those psychopaths who received no therapy.’

‘Ah yes, a disturbing study performed in the early nineties. But more recent studies learned us that decompression therapy can have a positive outcome, especially in those with less severe psychopathic tendencies.’

‘And you used this therapy on Neal?’

‘Yes, I did, not only me, all the staff was instructed to do so.’

‘Can you please explain what the therapy is based on?’

‘The hallmark of the decompression model is positive reinforcement. The inmate is monitored continuously by all staff members for any sign of positive behavior, however small. When spotted, the behavior is reinforced with some sort of reward.’

‘What kind of reward?’

‘A pat on the shoulder, a candy bar, more time in the yard.’

‘And did it work?’

‘I believe it is too early to tell, but Neal was responding positively. Look, I don´t know where you want to take this. Luckily Neal survived and we will take care of him.’

‘I would like to know how an inmate on suicide watch is able to overdose on fentanyl.’

‘Yes, we would like to know that to. I understood the prison is doing a full investigation.’

‘I bet they are. You wouldn´t happen to miss any fentanyl, would you? ’

‘No, I don´t, Now excuse me, if you have no further questions, I would like to continue with my practice. You know how to reach me.’

‘I do, thank you for your time.’

Peter leaves the prison and drives up to the clinic, since the three days are over and he wants to talk to Neal.

 

* * *

 

‘What do you mean, Neal Caffrey is no longer a patient in this hospital?’ Peter bellows.

‘May I ask that you lower your voice? Like I said, Mister Caffrey is taken back into custody. Correctional Officers where here to escort him back to prison.’

‘I would like to see the paperwork.’

‘I am sorry, you know that we can´t hand over patient information without a warrant.’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know.’

Peter leaves the hospital annoyed at himself for not checking on Neal earlier. Once he is in his office, he calls in a favor and is told that Neal is back in prison. So Peter drives up to it once again.

‘ I would like to speak to inmate Neal Caffrey.’

The guard on desk duty checks the computer.

‘That won´t be possible…’

‘I don´t care what his psychiatrist says, I need to talk to him.’

‘If you let me finish. Inmate Caffrey explicitly put in orders that he doesn´t want to talk to anyone.’

Peter looks baffled.

‘Then I would like to talk to doctor Polizzi.’

‘I will give him a call, please take a seat.’

Peter sits down and is already mentally preparing himself to start a fight with the guard, when the guard motions to him to come over to the desk.

‘Doctor Polizzi is busy, but he said to wait in his office and he said you know the way.’

Peter nods, handing his firearm to the office for safe keeping. After the paperwork is done, the guard buzzes open the door and Peter walks up to the doctor´s office. When he arrives Polizzi is already waiting for him.

‘I was informed that Neal is transferred back here.’

‘That is correct, you missed him earlier.’

‘I would like to talk to him.’

‘I’m afraid that is impossible since he left instructions that he doesn´t want to talk to friends and family.’

‘How is he doing?’

‘We started Neal on a drug detoxification and have initiated suicide precautions.’

‘Can I just see him?’

The doctor studies Peter and sighs.

‘I guess that wouldn´t hurt anyone.’

Peter follows the doctor outside and is lead to a ward where the cells are bare. One side is made up of a glass wall behind which a correctional officer sits. Neal is laying on a matrass on the floor which is the only furniture next to the toilet. He is wearing what appears to be a green smock like garment. It looks quilted. Peter is glad to see that they are not keeping Neal locked up naked.

There is no bedding or any other comfort in the cell. Neal´s eyes are open but unfocused.

‘Why is he medicated?’

‘He resisted during transport and they were forced to give him a powerful tranquilizer. But I prefer to let the inmates sleep them off instead of using a reverse drug, since I find they recuperate quicker this way.’

Peter grinds his teeth and forces himself to take a deep breath. There is nothing he can do at the moment. Neal seems to be taken care off, there is nothing he can do except hoping for the best at this point.

‘Thank you for letting me see him.’

‘No problem agent Burke. We really want Neal to recuperate. He seems like a nice person despite his mental illness.’

Peter´s stomach turns when he hears the doctor talk and something in his gut tells him something is wrong. But for the moment there is nothing he can do.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Jones, I have an undercover job for you. I want you to enter prison as a psychiatric nurse.’

‘Has this to do with Neal?’

‘Yes.’

‘OK, what do you want me to do?’

Peter explains what he wants but also stresses that the main goal is to keep Neal alive through this ordeal. Jones gets a crush course from a registered nurse so he will be able to give medication in a safe way.

Within a week, Jones is working in the ward. Since he is the new guy he gets the least fun jobs, but Jones doesn´t mind, especially if he sees the conditions in the ward. On a quiet moment, he walks into the suicide ward and starts chatting with the CO on duty. While he does, he studies the inmates locked inside and it is easy to recognize Neal. He is laying on his matrass and doesn´t move much.

‘It is time to do a check.’ One of the guards tells his fellow guards.

‘I don´t mind doing it.’

‘Be my guest.’

The guard sits down again and Jones enters every cell, checking if the inmate is still alive. When he enters Neal´s cell, he calls out to Neal, but Neal doesn´t move. A moment of panic surges through him, but he forces himself to look indifferent when he slowly reaches out to Neal and turn him so he can see if he is alive. Neal´s eyes are open but completely unfocused and Jones can see that he is heavily medicated, but breathing. So he let´s go, shifts him recovery position, just to make sure and leaves the cell.

‘All accounted for. I am going back, it is almost medication time.’

The guard calls out his thanks and Jones leaves the ward, walking into the nurses station. The duty nurse asks if he can prepare the medication, so he types in the names of the inmates and prepares their medication.

When he gets to Neal´s name, he can see that he is getting some Diazepam and Atomoxetine. Jones prepares the pills and makes mental notes of the medication, so they can check what they do.

Just before the end of the shift, Jones brings the pills together with a CO. Neal seems to be a bit more lucid. His gaze is still unfocused, but he opens his mouth for the pills when told to do so. After swallowing, he opens his mouth to show Jones he didn´t pocket them. What worries Jones is that Neal doesn´t show any recognition , he seems confused and unsteady. They need to get him out of here as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

When Jones reports his findings and provides a list with Neal´s medication, it is checked and an expert doctor is brought in, he explains what the medication does and tells them it is not suspicious that Neal is treated this way. He also tells them he would probably use other medication, but without having actually seen Neal, he says this is the best he can do. The doctor also warns them about which medication can´t be stopped cold turkey.

Peter is relieved that Neal isn´t getting any medication that is harmful but still is not reassured and asks the lab to make placebo´s to look like Neal´s medication. Inside some are harmless vitamins and minerals, others have a reduced dose. Jones pockets them before he goes on shift.

‘Keep him safe, Jones.’

‘I will. Get this guy.’

‘We will.’

When he arrives at the ward, a couple of inmates are in group therapy. Neal is no longer in the suicide ward and Jones checks the medical file. He has a therapy session with doctor Polizzi at the moment and is been transferred back to a regular cell.

There is nothing Jones can do at the moment, so he just starts working. Maybe it is good that Neal is no longer on suicide watch, that way, Jones can talk to him without a guard continuously monitoring him.

An hour later, Neal is brought to his cell. He is pale and looks a bit shaken, so Jones follows him to the cell.

‘Everything alright Neal?’

Neal just curls up on his matrass. He doesn´t say anything but he also makes no indication that he recognized Jones. Not wanting to raise any suspicion, he leaves the cell and goes back to work. By the time it is medication round, he makes sure he is there to do it instead of one of the other orderlies. He puts the placebo´s in Neal´s cup and starts his round with Joe, one of the guards. None of the inmates give them problems, Jones hands Neal´s cup and he swallows them down with the glass of water he gets and puts both back on the tray the guard is holding. He walks back to his cot and lays down. Jones sees it as a victory that Neal took the placebo´s instead of the real medication and leaves.

Jones knows that the team is working hard to gather evidence against the doctor. His only responsibility is taking care of Neal and making sure he doesn´t get worse. But what if Neal is really this depressed? Jones shakes his head. Neal doesn´t have a personality that gets this depressed. They really need to get Neal out of this prison and back working with the team. And then they will figure this mess out.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Two weeks later…_

Neal is sitting on the terrace at June´s. He is propped up in one of the garden chairs. He is still pale and tired, but he looks so much better since they weened him off all the medication. On the table between them is a pot of June´s coffee and some delicious pecan pie bites and assorted cupcakes, comfort food. Peter guesses June and Elizabeth are taking it upon them to fatten Neal up. Neal is drinking from the tea he was poured. He gave Peter puppy dog eyes when he noticed he wasn´t getting any coffee, but it is on doctor´s orders. Once they took the doctor into custody, Peter finally received the paperwork to get Neal out. Understandingly he didn´t want to stay at a hospital and just wanted to go home, so Peter and Elizabeth were invited by June to stay at their place while Neal settled back in. Neal hadn´t asked any questions about the case until tonight. Peter had come from work and they all ate together. Mozzie, June and Elizabeth are attending their book club and Neal and Peter came upstairs to the terrace, to enjoy the still warm evening.

‘… but there is a big gap between suspecting the good doctor and being able to get evidence against him.’

‘Yes, but once the suspicions grew bigger and more solid, we got a warrant on a charge of medical mal practice. We were allowed a warrant for his private office. We found a laptop stashed away in a cupboard. It turned out to be whiped at first sight, but our cyber guys had a closer look and they found a lot of internet searches on suicide. It was enough to bring him in and when we confronted him with his search behavior, he stated that he had done the research for suicide prevention.’

‘A very plausible argument.’

‘Yes, but one of the analysist wrote an algorithm to match his searches with known suicide victims in prisons he worked and it turned out there was a higher than average match. It couldn´t be coincidence.’

Neal´s jaw is set. Peter can see Neal is doing his best to keep his emotions under control.

‘How was he even able to get a job as a prison psychiatrist?’

‘Despite the increasing number of psychiatrists working in a correctional facility, most have little or no training education or even orientation to these settings. So when he presented with all the right qualifications, the state happily offered him a contract. His degree was checked and turned out legit. He never had to do any psych evaluation.’

Neal snorts dismissively.

‘What will happen now?’

‘Well, it turns out they are reinvestigating all the suicides since he started working at the prison. So there will be additional charges.’

Neal nods.

‘He is in custody, Neal, he can´t hurt anyone else. And I am sorry you had to go through what you did, so we could get him, but I am in a way relieved that we did. We took a serial killer down, you are a survivor, not a victim. You are alive and back home, he is going to prison. The prosecutor is convinced that the case is solid.’

Neal stares at his coffee.

‘I want you to focus on recovering Neal, I understand your reluctance to see a therapist, but you lost Kates, were thrown in prison without good cause and are recovering from a suicide attempt and over medication. We all understand you need time, Neal.’

‘I’m fine.’

Now it is Peter´s turn to nod sadly, thinking that Neal really isn´t fine, but he will be. Over time.


End file.
